The Camp Out
by Mello-The-Melon
Summary: (One-Shot) Jean and Marco spend the night in a tent yeehaw!


"Somehow, I don't think this is where they meant, Jean".

"Oh whatever, this place is as good as any".

"But what about Eren and the others, won't they be waiting for us?"

"Fuck Eren! No, this is better, just me and you Marco, we don't need those guys. This is better by far".

Marco smiled a little nervously and bit his lip. He didn't feel great about ruining their friends' plans, but then he couldn't deny himself the exciting thought of spending the night in a tent with Jean uninterrupted. He sighed as his hormones won over and began texting Armin.

"Urgh, no signal".

"It's no wonder really, look around man".

The scenery was spacious and devoid of any buildings. Greenery took up the entire landscape, a grey sky above, with sheep dotted over on the hillier side and heavy wooded areas in the distance.

The day before at school, Ymir had said she wanted to camp in the middle of the darkest wood they could find, to which Christa screeched in objection, instead favouring Reiner and Bertholdt's plan. They had told everyone of a good spot they often frequented- an opening on the outskirts of a wood where flowers grew and logs presented themselves as natural seats. The only warning was to not eat the mushrooms or berries, earning a moan from Sasha.

After a few attempts at persuasion, Marco gave up. The place their friends described really did appeal to him, but Jean was firm and insisted they stay on his select patch of grass. Marco had to smile though. His boyfriend could be so cute when he disliked people.

"You can be so anti-social sometimes Jean", Marco stated as he put his side of their shared tent up. "

"I'm not anti-social! I just want to spend time with you and no-one else, is that bad?"

Marco grinned and let out a chuckle. "No, not at all. I didn't mean it as a bad thing, really. I think it's sweet!" He said as he got close to his boyfriend, leaning forward to give a quick kiss to his cheek. "I want us to spend time together too Jean. I'm sure the others will be just fine without us anyway".

Hours passed. The sky grew darker and the clouds thicker, until eventually the expected rain came pouring down, heavy droplets bouncing and dripping on the sides of the tent. For the two boys safe and dry inside however, it only increased the cosy and secure feeling of their sleeping space.

Both males had tripled their layers, now wearing baggy hoodies on top of t-shirts. Marco's was of a navy blue colour, and Jean's green. Their bottom halves consisted of nothing but boxers, but their legs were warmed as they snuggled in their respective sleeping bags, Marco lying on his stomach reading a book, and Jean looking at his phone. A single gas lantern flickered between them, lighting up enough space for them both to see.

"Still no signal".

Marco yawned and turned a page. "Nah, there's not going to be. Don't worry, they probably don't have any either".

Jean grunted in acceptance and put his phone away. Shifting to lay on his side, his eyes wandered to Marco's reading face, dark eyes scanning the printed words, brows creasing in concentration. He looked amazing, Jean thought. Everything about Marco was amazing. He was intelligent, kind... He knew all the right things to say, unlike himself. Jean's eyes travelled further down, to his hands holding the book, then across to his connected forearms and biceps. He was also pretty fit.

"You're hot"... Jean whispered, without meaning to. He immediately scowled and blushed.

Marco looked over to him. "Hm? Did you say something, Jean?"

"No, no, I'm just, ya' know, mumbling".

Marco snapped his book shut and placed it above his pillow, now bringing his hands up to his face to lean on. "Are you bored?" He asked amusedly.

"A bit... Guess I'm just tired, I mean it is pretty late".

"Oh, got ya! I'll put the lamp out then".

Jean stared as Marco reached over to put out their source of light. He creased his brows a little and suddenly felt a pang of what he could only describe as disappointment.

"We're sleeping now?"

"Yeah, sure thing, if you're tired then go ahead Jean, don't let me keep you up" Marco said softly, a tired smile on his lips. He burrowed further into his sleeping bag but remained on his side, facing his boyfriend. When Jean said nothing Marco freed a hand and felt for his resting frame.

"You okay?"

"O-Oh, yeah! Yeah I'm fine. Night Marco".

"Night Jean".

* * *

A strange sound is what woke him, in the early hours of the morning, when all things should have been silent and still. Jean's eyes blinked open, his body shivering a little, whilst he held his breathe to listen carefully for any noise. Only silence greeted his ears however. He concluded that he must have been coming out of a dream and got confused, until he heard it again. A sharp howling, with the sound of shuffling, earth being moved.

Naturally, what with his imagination being as overactive as it was since he was five, Jean's breathe hitched and he stretched a shaky hand out to wake Marco.

"Marco..!"

"Mn?"

"Marco, wake up!"

"Wha?..." Marco turned on to his back and rubbed at a sleepy eye, getting his surroundings in check before turning his attention to what he now realised was his distressed boyfriend. Jean's eyes darted around, until he focused back on Marco with a pleading expression.

"Jean? Jean, what's the matter?"

"Do you hear that noise? There's something creepy out there man, it's gonna' eat us!"

Marco tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Oh, Jean..." Marco wiggled out of his plush confines and crawled over to where Jean was sitting up. Placing his hands on the younger's shoulders, Marco guided him down gently to a sleeping position, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him in close. "There. Now no monsters will get you".

"Shut up, oh my god, I'm serious, I heard something!" Jean squirmed a little in panic, but still blushed deeply as he inhaled Marco's scent. He was so close, so warm...

"Can we kiss?"

Marco looked down at him upon hearing his question, grinning. "Will that calm you down?"

Jean made a face to show he was thinking, and smirked back. "Not really, I just want to kiss".

"You don't need to _ask_, really, I mean it is _me_" Marco laughed.

"Good, fuck you then!" Jean shouted playfully, before pushing Marco down and climbing half on top of him, smashing their lips together.

Marco blinked away his surprise, catching his breath through his nose while his lips were pleasantly assaulted. "Mmn..." The satisfying sound of lips parting filled the tent, in which Marco took his moment to breathe.

"Jean, you-" His boyfriend didn't allow him to finish, claiming his lips again, kneading them with his own. Marco's hands rubbed at Jean's shoulders, travelling up to feel round his neck, thumbs stroking behind his ears. Jean clambered on top of him further, sighing into the kiss as he felt Marco's fingers massage his skin.

"I want you", Jean breathed heavily, hands getting lost under Marco's hoodie and other layers until they met skin. He pushed up, feeling the hot skin and tight muscles quiver under his open palms. Growling happily, Jean took their kissing to a deeper level, prying Marco's mouth open to slip his tongue in, before grinding his hips down gently.

"Ahh...Fuck, Jean, wait, I..." Marco tossed his head aside, lips swollen and cheeks red, his chest rising and falling hard.

"Shit I'm so hard... Marco, please..."

Marco looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes were glazed over with a need he understood too well. With a touch of his hand to the back of Jean's head, he brought him down for a soft kiss- a whisper of something too quiet to hear on his lips. He lifted his hips up to meet Jean's, slowly at first, until their clothed erections met. Jean hissed into Marco's mouth, so painfully aroused and thankful that their boxers were thin.

"Take off your clothes, Jean?" Marco grabbed and pulled at the hoodie and many layers beneath for clarification.

"Mm...You too".

The pair made quick work of removing them, with only Jean struggling a little because of his tight tops, causing him to slope off Marco for a bit. Once straddled again, Marco took his time scouring Jean's body with his eyes and hands. He was pale, paler than himself, with hardly any blemishes. "Your body is so beautiful Jean... Your skin is so creamy".

"What the hell?!" Jean retorted, very obviously sporting a blush as he hovered above him. He frowned before leaning down, one hand on Marco's chest and the other on the side of his neck, whilst his mouth kissed up his jawline. He moved swiftly, nipping and sucking on his neck, making a trail down to his shoulder and collarbone. Marco was lightly tanned, and had freckles spotted everywhere. Jean loved them, he thought they made him unique, and had fun trying to kiss them all in their random clusters. He wouldn't be Marco without them, so he was glad they couldn't fade.

"You're so embarrassing, stop". Marco said with a shy laugh, holding a hand over his eyes. The sound brought Jean out of his thoughts, switching his attention to both of their much neglected arousals. He kissed down Marco's midriff until he reached the tip of his underwear, heat growing in both their faces.

"Shall we...ya know, do it together? Like that other time?" Jean asked, a little nervously. They hadn't got round to doing too much, despite being together for quite a while. They were still learning about each other, taking it slowly because they had found something really special, but Jean figured tonight was a good time. He was comfortable, if not slightly scared before, and he hoped Marco was too.

"Jean, trust me I want nothing more..." Marco's breath was a bit laboured, his eyes going dim. He moaned deliciously as he thrust his hips up again, earning a grunt of surprise from his boyfriend. Jean's erection grew harder, the promise of release driving his movements. He slipped his underwear over the head of his cock, shuddering as the air hit it, before lowering them completely, letting his arousal spring free. Marco did the same, quickly bringing them together with both their hands clasping round. Their movements were quick, a little sloppy and impatient. Marco bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, before the waves of pleasure took hold of him and he joined Jean in resting his head on the other's shoulder, mouth loose and panting as his climax crept up on him, coming hard over their hands and his own stomach with Jean not long after.

They collapsed once they had finished, Jean flush on top of Marco, with Marco's arms wrapped protectively around, his hands on the pale skin of Jean's back.

"That was...that felt really...great Marco..." Jean breathed against his neck.

Marco murmured softly in response, eyes closed in bliss. They were both completely spent, pressed skin to skin in a sleeping bag.

"I love you Jean", Marco whispered, and kissed his lover's forehead.

Without opening his eyes, Jean craned his neck up to find Marco's lips, returning his words with a kiss.

* * *

Morning came and the rain had passed, the sun shining brightly in the now blue sky. A few badly-supressed sniggers and whispers filled the air, and a zipper was pulled down roughly.

"Well well! What do we have here?"

The sleeping couple roused slowly, unwillingly, before focusing on the source of intrusion.

"Hey guys look at this! I think someone got lost intentionally to score!"

_"Eren..."_ Jean groaned.

"What're you talking about, are they-? Oh my god, GUYS, come look!"

_"Reiner..."_

"Haha, gross! You shoulda just come where we were, me and Christa did the thing anyway"

_"Ymir..."_

"Ymir! Don't tell everyone- Oh! Hi guys, sorry to bother you! What are the chances we'd end up finding you, huh? Wow, you look cosy, awh".

"We're never gonna let you forget this, you do realise that don't you?" Eren stated. "Oh, but because we're nice, we'll give you a ride back. It's either that or we call Levi, and I don't think he'd appreciate getting up to collect his students. Come on then!"

After they all removed their heads from peering inside the tent, Jean turned to Marco. "Remind me to kill Jaeger first day back at school".

"Oh Jean, you're so cute when you dislike people".

* * *

A/N: Idk about u guys but I think Jean made that being scared shit up to get a piece of freckled jesus

For one of my best friends, Jess (ssejery) xx Love u so much bby, merry christmas! xx

(And of course for any lovers of jeanmarco, I really hope you enjoyed aaah xxx)


End file.
